The Only One I Love
by Twisted Rose
Summary: (L/J) Lord Voldermort knows that he cannot live forever, so he has decided that he shall have a heir. He has looked into very powerful witches, but the only one that has caught his attention is Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter

A/N #1: Hey peoples. This is Twisted Rose and I am here to announce the debut of my first L/J fic. Let me remind you that this is my first L/J fic, so if I get anything wrong, don't be surprised. Honestly, I don't have much to say since this is the first chapter and I haven't received any reviews for it, but I hope that you enjoy reading my fic. 

Disclaimer Let it be known that I do NOT posses any of the known characters or anything of the Hogwarts series. They are not mine; they never were, and they never will be. Oh yeah, and do not get upset if I mischaracterize one of the original characters. I go with what I know. I'm not expert of the series and I don't claim to be. So if there is anything wrong with the descriptions I use, then just make do with them. Plus, I am admitting now that grammar is not my best subject. For those who think authors are real good at grammar, I'm the exception. So, if you find any mistakes, it will mostly likely because of that.

SUMMARY: Lord Voldermot is growing stronger, but he knows that he isn't immortal and he will eventually leave this world. He had concluded that he needs an heir in order to maintain his legacy, but he wants to be sure that his heir equals, if not surpasses his magical strength. He has sent his followers to search for the strongest of witches to bear his child, but none have been found, until he discovered the perfect candidate, Lily Evans.

****

The Only One I Love

CHAPTER 1

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

The powerful locomotive, known as the Hogwarts Express, gradually sped away from Platform 9 ¾. In a couple of hours, it would have reached its destination and bring its 500+ passengers to the Hogwarts castle.

Within one of the train's compartments sat a 17 year-old Lily Evans, dressed in her uniform and black robes, holding a gold pin with the inscription, Head Girl.

She had the most fiery of red hair and her forest green irises shone like an emerald in the sun. Her oval-shaped face used to be adorned by a pair of brown glasses, but her parents had finally had enough money to afford contacts, which was good because her old glasses made it the focal point of her face. Now that they were gone, people could now see the face that was hidden behind those uncomplimentary glasses.

Ever since Lily had attended Hogwarts, she had always been shy and quiet one of the crowd. There were very few who she actually conversed with. Because of her recluse nature, she only had two people who she considered her best friends, Claire Maguire and Audrey Quinn.

Both girls were probably the exact opposite to what Lily was. Lily was shy and quiet; Claire and Audrey were outgoing and loud. Lily got VERY high marks; they received barely, if not mediocre, passing marks.

But even though they were so different, they were inseparable.

Another thing about Lily is that she hates conflicts. She got along with her fellow Gryffindors, and she worked well with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but she could never see eye-to-eye with Slytherins, of course, there was the factor that she was muggle-born.

Soon, the train passed by and immense lake. When Lily caught a glimpse of the deep blue color the lake had, she was always reminded of someone's eyes. And that someone was James Potter.

James Potter had been Lily's biggest crush since the beginning of her 3rd year at Hogwarts. He was very smart, particularly in Transfiguration, had a very magnetic personality that attracted everyone's attention, and he was also one who didn't really obey the rules, something Lily felt was oddly appealing.

He was also a member of the infamous Marauders. The Marauders were the ones responsible for reeking havoc among the school and were responsible for the many points lost because of their pranks and tricks, which Lily found quite amusing but she would never tell anyone that.

But the one thing that really made Lily fall for James was what he did for her the day she left for Hogwarts at the beginning of her 3rd year.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

FLASHBACK (4 years ago) . . .

Lily had just said goodbye to her parents as she passed through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. She was still shaking from the fear of crashing into a solid wall instead of walking straight through. Even after going through the barrier two years before, she will probably never get used to it.

Lily was pushing her luggage cart towards the baggage car, when all of a sudden, something crashed into her cart and knocked everything, including the cage of her owl, Athena, onto the pavement.

Lily did her best to get all of her belonging back on her cart, but a menacing laughter caused her to stop and see what, or who, collided with her. And what she saw didn't set well in her stomach.

"Watch where the hell you are going, you filthy, insolent mudblood." A blond-haired boy, the same age as Lily, sneered.

Lily knew exactly who he was. His name was Lucius Malfoy from the Slytherins. He was known to be very arrogant, domineering, and conceited. He was also a supporter of pureblood superiority, like most Slytherins, and strongly believed anyone who wasn't a pureblood, especially muggles, didn't deserve to learn magic.

There were three other Slytherins accompanying Malfoy, all of which were laughing at Lily. Being the quiet girl that she was, Lily just kept silent hoping that they would just go away, but of course, they didn't.

"I see that you finally know your role, mudblood." Malfoy said, making his friends laugh a little louder.

"That's enough, Malfoy." A new voiced emerged.

Everyone turned their heads to find the source of the voice. When they did, they saw another boy in their year with the messiest and untamed of black hair, and small, black-rimmed glasses adorning his well-shaped face, Lily's heart beated faster at the sight of James Potter.

From Lily's perspective, she could tell that James was mad. Of course, James was known for his strong dislike for Slytherins, particularly Malfoy and his band of followers.

"Ah, how nice to see you, Potter." Malfoy greeted, even though the amount of sarcasm in his voice would suggest otherwise. "But I do not recall you being needed. Why don't you just run along now and mind your business."

"I am. It is my business when you are outnumbering a Gryffindor. I am just trying to balance the odds."

"Well, you'll have to do better than that. There are four of us and only two of you." Malfoy said as he and his friends armed their wands.

"Hey, that's not fair." Another voice emerged. "You can't hog all the fun, Prongs. Can't believe that you're playing without us."

"Aww Sirius, I wouldn't dream of it." James replied. Just then, James was accompanied by his other friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"I'd say we just evened the odd. Wouldn't you say, Wormtail?" Remus asked Peter.

"I certainly agree with you, my dear Moony." Peter answered, as all of the Marauders armed their wands.

Malfoy knew that the Marauders were more skilled at Charm as they were. So he knew when to quit and lowered his wand.

"You people aren't even worth my time." Malfoy said, and soon left Lily and the Marauders, with his friends following close behind.

"Damn," Sirius cursed, "and I was just about to hex that flea-bitten arse."

"Don't worry, Padfoot." Remus said. "I'm sure we will have more than enough opportunities to get back at Malfoy." Remus then gave a brotherly slap on the back to Sirius, then he and Peter went back to their luggage carts. Sirius soon followed.

James was about to follow his friends, but he noticed the pretty red head trying to lift a large trunk back onto her cart.

"Here, let me help you with that." James then grabbed the end Lily was trying to lift and easily placed it on her cart.

"Thank you." Lily said quietly, averting her eyes so that the faint blush that was beginning to burn in her cheeks was hidden from James' line of vision. "I appreciate what you did for me."

"Any time. I've always enjoyed scaring that blond bozo. Never gotten tired of it either." James said with a grin, he then looked down at the lapel of the robe to see which coat of arms it showed. "Hey, you're Gryffindor? Well, now Malfoy is really lucky he backed out. No one hassles a Gryffindor, not while I'm around."

Lily's heart lifted when James said those words, but then she pulled it back down when she realized that he wasn't just referring to her.

"Wait, you're a Gryffindor, but I've never seen you in the Common Room."

How could he? Lily thought. She usually spent her time in the Library with Madame Pocket so she could do her work peacefully or help other Hogwarts students with their Charms assignments. After all, Charms was Lily's most favorite and best subject.

"Oh, I usually don't stay in the Common Room." Lily replied, hoping it was a good enough answer.

"Okay." James said, then he realized something. "Oh my gosh, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's James. James Potter. Now may ask of yours?"

"Oh, my name is . . ." Lily was about to complete her answer when the loud shrill of the train's whistle signaled that they it will be departing soon.

"We better get our stuff on the train before it leaves without us." James said. "Well, maybe I'll see ya around Hogwarts." With that said, James then left and walked towards one of the baggage cars.

As Lily watched James' retreating figure, she knew that this was moment that she will never forget.

END OF FLASHBACK

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

Back on the train . . .

And she still hasn't forgotten that day.

In fact, the years that have passed since that day had made Lily's admiration for James grown even bigger.

Her 3rd year was also the year where she started having James in most of her classes, and they were pretty advanced classes, though he never really noticed that.

Out of all the years that she has had James as a classmate, she has never been paired with him, much to disappointment.

As much as she has dreamed of being paired with James, Lily is terrified by the thought of working so close to James.

On some occasions, Lily has been paired with James' friend, and fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin.

Remus wasn't the type of person she initially thought he was, considering he was a member of the most infamous band of pranksters Hogwarts have ever had. He was actually very adept in his classes, with the exception of Potions. From what she has learned over the times that she has been paired with him, he actually goes to the Astronomy Tower to look at the stars, unlike others who uses it as the perfect place for snogging, and he loved to read muggle books.

Those were Lily's two favorite hobbies. Of course, she preferred going out to the Quidditch Pitch to look at the stars. She didn't think she could handle stargazing while others were practically attached by the lips. And she always loved to read books and has had a couple of interesting conversations with Remus over a few of the books they have both read.

Lily has always wanted to invite Remus to look at the stars with her, especially when there was a full moon, but whenever she asked him, he always has something planned for that day. Lily didn't really think too much about it. If he had other engagement, who was she to tell him what to do?

But it almost seems that he is purposely scheduling things the night she asks him. Lily would understand if there was some important reason why he couldn't make it, but she just wished that she was trustworthy enough for him to confide in her. She hoped that day would come soon.

Then all of a sudden, the door to the compartment swooshed open causing to Lily to look away from the window. At the doorway she found her two best friends standing there.

"There you are. We've been searching the entire bloody train for you." A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes said.

"Easy Audrey, the point is we finally found Lils." The girl, who is Claire, said. She then took the seat across from her friend while Audrey took the seat next to Lily. "Besides, we would've found her sooner if you weren't flirting to Joshua Spencer."

At the mention of the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, who just happened to be one of the many guys she liked, Audrey was turning beet red, which caused Lily and Claire to let out a teasing giggle. That soon resulted with Audrey throwing one of the compartment pillows at both of them.

"Shut up. I wasn't flirting with him. I was just having a nice conversation with a guy I happen to think is cute." Audrey explained.

"Yeah, in other words, you were flirting with him." Lily translated, which then resulted to another onslaught of pillows being thrown at her by Audrey.

As time flew by, Lily, Audrey, and Claire started discussing their summer. Lily was conscientious about telling them about her summer because they both had, to Lily, the most wonderful vacations. Claire went to visit Ireland with her dad and siblings and Audrey went with her family to visit her cousin in France, who attends Beaubaxtons, and they had a big family reunion. And what did Lily do? She just spent her summer enduring all of Petunia's constant criticisms and name-callings. And she finally saw the true feeling Petunia had of her.

She was glad that Audrey and Claire didn't ask pry about her summer. She knew that they know about her ungrateful, muggle sister. And they have promised to hex her a couple of times when Lily had told them about a couple of incidents regarding her and her sister, but Lily felt that this latest confrontation would drive her friends over that line. As much as Lily wanted to knock some sense in her sister, literally, she didn't have the heart to do that to her own kin.

Before the girls knew it, the Hogwarts Express had arrived at Hogsmeade station. As Lily, Audrey, and Claire were exiting the train, they noticed the very nervous first-years following the intimidating figure of the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid to the boats.

"Poor kids. I bet you there were some Slytherins trying to scare the muggles, telling them that they'd have to fight a dragon in order to sort them." Claire said, as they were approaching the horseless carriages. "I swear, those Slytherins can't get it through their thick heads that this is a new time and age. Nowadays, muggle-borns are becoming more common." They found an empty carriage at the front of the line and Audrey and Claire were already settled, but Lily didn't follow.

She kept having this nagging feeling that she forgot something. Lily looked at her robes and realized what she was missing, her Head Girl badge.

"I'll be right back you guys, I think I forgot something in the train."

"You need any help?" Audrey asked.

"No, I think I know where I left it. Besides, we wouldn't want anyone to snatch our carriage and I won't be gone long." Lily then jogged back towards the train.

She went back to the compartment that she was in earlier and found her Head Girl badge resting on one of the seat's cushions. With a sigh of relief, she grabbed her badge and was about to exit the compartment until she bumped into something hard at the doorway.

Lily stepped back, a little disoriented, wondering if she just ran into a wall. She soon regained her balance and looked to see who, or what, she just ran into. But what she saw just left her speechless.

Standing only a couple of inches away from her, she stared into the dark pools of sapphire that she knew only one person had. And that person was James Potter.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N #2: That's all there is today (or night, which every one applies) folks. I do hope you all liked this chapter. They say I gotta start good if I wanna keep an audience. I certainly hope I did that and that you come back for more. Since this is the first chapter, I would really, REALLY, appreciate it if you would review. Being that this is my first L/J fic, I would really like to know how good or how bad of a job I did. If you have any questions or comments, you can contact me via e-mail or find me on MSN Messenger (I do have AOL Messenger, but I don't really use it that often). My e-mail address and SNs can be found in my Author Profile. That's about all I have to say. I hope to hear from ya.


	2. Chapter 2: Intentions Are Known

A/N #1: Here's the next chapter folks. Before you read the chapter, I would like to express my thanks to those who have taken the time to read and review the last chapter. I apologize that this took so long to get out, but I have been really busy for the past couple of months, and I will most likely will be kept real busy in the months to come. I'll try to update this as much as I can, but I can't make any promises. Now that I have finished babbling, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer Let it be known that I do NOT posses any of the known characters or anything of the Hogwarts series. They are not mine; they never were, and they never will be. Oh yeah, and do not get upset if I mischaracterize one of the original characters. I go with what I know. I'm not expert of the series and I don't claim to be. So if there is anything wrong with the descriptions I use, then just make do with them. Plus, I am admitting now that grammar is not my best subject. For those who think authors are real good at grammar, I'm the exception. So, if you find any mistakes, it will mostly likely because of that.

SUMMARY: Lord Voldemort is growing stronger, but he knows that he isn't immortal and he will eventually leave this world. He had concluded that he needs an heir in order to maintain his legacy, but he wants to be sure that his heir equals, if not surpasses his magical strength. He has sent his followers to search for the strongest of witches to bear his child, but none have been found, until he discovered the perfect candidate, Lily Evans.

The Only One I Love

CHAPTER 2

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

Hogwarts Express . . .

Lily couldn't believe her luck, though she was still trying to figure out if bumping into James while everyone else was outside in the carriages was considered good or bad luck. She tried to apologize, but she couldn't find the words. Lily was just so awestruck about seeing James.

Lily noticed a couple of changes in James that must have occurred over the summer. His body seemed a lot leaner, but she knew that there were some hard muscles in that body from all of his quidditch games. His skin was evenly tanned, a sign that he was outdoors most of the time. His eyes were still that fathomless shade of blue, and Lily could feel herself lost in them.

"Hey, you okay?" James asked, drawing Lily back into reality and immediately breaking eye contact. She lowered her gaze and while doing so, Lily caught a very familiar item pinned to his robe, and for the second time, she was speechless.

Pinned on James' chest was the familiar gold badge and it had _Head_ _Boy_ engraved under the Hogwarts coat of arms.

Lily remained silent at this new revelation. James Potter was Head Boy, and since she was Head Girl, that meant that she and James would be working together in managing and putting together all of the school activities. But she still didn't know if this news was good or not.
    
    "Are you alright?" James asked again, when he didn't get a response.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Lily said, mentally kicking herself for acting like a fool in front of James. "I was just looking for something I forgot in my compartment, but I found it."

"Well, you better get going. The carriages are almost about to depart. I'll see ya around." As quick as James was there, he was gone.

As she watched James' figure walk away, Lily let out the breath she had been holding.

Don't start kicking yourself, Lily thought, because you wouldn't expect him to recognize you. He probably has so many girls vying for his attention, that he can't possible remember all of their names. Plus, he probably just thinks of you as a fellow Gryffindor who he might have had in a couple of classes, so you should not expect him to remember you when there are others like you.

But the problem was that Lily WANTED James to remember her. Knowing that he didn't acknowledge her brought a tear to her eye.

Realizing what she was doing, Lily wiped the tear from her cheek and put on a face that didn't hint anything was bothering her and walked out of the train.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

James was just joining his friends at the carriage when Lily stepped off the train. He watched her walk towards the front line of carriages and climbed into a carriage, which was already occupied by two other girls.

"See something you like, Prongs?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"What?" James stammered, realizing that he was caught staring. "Oh, I was just . . . umm . . ."

"Hey Moony. I think Prongsie here has a crush on someone." Sirius announced to his fellow Marauder.

"Sod off." James cursed, still upset that his friend caught him.

"Have to admit, Prongs, you did have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That look that says 'That's my future wife.'" Sirius said.

"I did not have that look on my face!" James said indignantly.

"Man, for a Head Boy, you sure are pretty pig-headed. That and you're also in denial."

"As I said before," James said, "sod off."

"C'mon Padfoot. We can pick on Prongs later." Remus intervened. "We still need to figure out how we are going to welcome this year's students."

"Oh yeah. It's our last year, so we gotta start this year with a bang." Sirius replied. "Any ideas?"

"I think I may have an idea." James thought out loud.

"Well, lets hear it Head Boy." Sirius demanded anxiously. James then went through his idea with Remus and Sirius.

"That's bloody brilliant." Remus commented. "It's a shame Wormtail isn't here with us. I'm sure he would have thoroughly enjoyed that prank."

"Yeah. He owled me saying that he won't be able to make it for the Sorting ceremony and he will be at Hogwarts the following morning." Sirius added on. "Hope his mum is doing well."

"I'm sure she is, Padfoot." James said. "So, let's get the show on the road."

The carriages finally began to move and the three present Marauders plotted and strategized a prank that will have Hogwarts students talking till the end of time.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

"So what kept you?" Audrey asked as the horseless carriages took them towards the castle. She knew she saw James Potter exit the train before Lily, and she also knew of Lily's crush on the infamous Marauder.

"I don't know what you are implying." Lily replied, even the faint blush in her cheeks contradicted what she just said.

"Well, Audrey and I did happen to see a certain-someone walking out of the same train car you went into." Claire said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Just so you don't get any sordid ideas in your head, James was just offering to look for my Head Girl badge." Lily said. Then she saw the looks of amazement in her friends' eyes.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Audrey and Claire squealed, causing a people within hearing distance to turn their heads to see what all the commotion was about. They then gave Lily a gigantic bear hug.

"Umm, I hate to break this moment, but I would like to breathe sometime soon. If you don't mind." Lily choked out, causing excited friends to let go and give sheepish looks.

"Sorry, guess we were just so happy for you." Claire said. "But why didn't you say something about this earlier?"

"I guess it slipped my mind." Lily answered, then turned her head to the scenery.

Just then, they noticed that they were at the gate to the Hogwarts castle. As they entered the gate, she still couldn't get her mind off the incident back in the train, and she probably never would.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

The Great Hall . . .

The present Marauders were waiting for their cue to express their greeting to their fellow classmates, Marauder-style. Professor McGonagall had already started calling out all the names alphabetically from the large roll of parchment.

Even though James was seated in the middle of the Gryffindor table, he could still feel the nerves from the set of First years. After all, he was a bit nervous himself when McGonagall called his name.

"Hope the hat don't make stupid judgements and put a lot of them First years in Slytherin. They look too good to be placed in that hellhole. Plus, I'd almost feel sorry for them if they turn out to become lackeys of Malfoy." Sirius said. As fate would have it, the Sorting Hat announced a young 11-year-old as the newest member of the Slytherin house.

"_Almost_, being the key word." Remus replied. Then out of nowhere, a roll of ripped parchment was thrown in his direction, which he dodged easily.

Ignoring Sirius and Remus' little war, James continued to watch the Sorting Ceremony. As he watched another 11-year-old boy be sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius took a break for his and Remus's battle and spoke up.

"Hey Jamesie, you who's the Head Girl?"

"Actually, I have no idea." James answered. "I just hope it ain't some vengeful Slytherin or a lovestruck Hufflepuff. I actually would like to do some work."

Unnoticed by James and Sirius, Remus was smiling behind his goblet of pumpkin juice, having a very vivid picture of the Head Girl's identity.

James and Sirius were discussing possible candidates for the Head Girl position when the Sorting Hat sorted the last person on McGonagall's list. Immediately after the ceremony, Professor Dumbledore rose and cleared his throat so he could make his usual announcements.

"I would like to welcome the incoming and returning students to Hogwarts. Before we dine, I would like to make a few starting-term notices. First off, all students are to know that no one is permitted in the Dark Forest. Secondly, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, asked me to inform you to not approach the Whomping Willow. It has grown to be very sensitive and a bit temperamental. Lastly, I would like to introduce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl, which I am pleased to note that they are both of the Gryffindor House. Please stand so you can receive a deserving round of applause. They are James Potter and Lily Evans."

A loud round of clapping and cheers resonated through the Great Hall as James stood. When Dumbledore said that the Head Girl was from Gryffindor, it made James even more anxious to find out who Lily Evans was.

He searched up and down the Gryffindor tale for Lily Evans, but couldn't find her. He was almost inclined to think that she was present for the ceremony, until a figure reluctantly rising from her seat. And when James put a face to that name, he couldn't believe it.

Standing only a feet away from him was the same girl that bumped into him in the Hogwarts Express, and from his standpoint, she looked just as nervous as the First years. She definitely didn't look very comfortable being the center of attention.

And he couldn't have been any closer to the truth.

Lily was a bundle of nerves standing in front of the entire school. To those around her, she gave them a shy smile, but nothing more.

It was flattering for her to hear her fellow classmates applaud her achievements, with the exception to most of the Slytherins who were glaring daggers at her and everyone at the Gryffindor table. And Lily could definitely feel Lucius Malfoy and his posse's hateful looks directed at her. As much as Lily didn't want any confrontation with Malfoy and his group, she was expecting to them at some point during the year.

Once the applause died down, Lily and James sat back down and Dumbledore continued.

"With that being said, let the feast begin." As soon as those words were said, mountains of various items of food filled the plates of all the students. The aroma of roasted chicken, fresh rolls of bread, buttered corn, and a variety of sweets permeated throughout the room.

"I can't believe the Most Infamous Marauder was chosen as Head Boy, and you get to work with him." Claire squealed. At that statement, Lily felt as if time had stopped around her.

Lily just realized all of the times that she and James will have spend together. And that thought left an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

Without warning, a flash of light and smoke bursts from the Slytherin table. The first-year Slytherins were disoriented and confused about what had just occurred.

When the smoke lifted, all of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were laughing hysterically.

A number of the upper-class, male Slytherins were transformed into pink, one-eyed toads with little green and silver bows tied on to them. When they got a good look at what had just happened, they screamed in horror, which made the other students laugh even harder.

Seconds after they saw their faces, brightly colored letters formed in the air.

__

We personally would like to greet all Hogwarts students. We hope that you enjoy the year. Cuz we know that we will.

-The Marauders

The students who knew what just happened started to applaud the Marauders' latest antic, but stopped immediately when they say another message form.

__

P.S. Have you ever seen these Slytherins look any better than they do now?

Students continued their applause and some were explaining to the puzzled First years what just happened and tried to give the most appropriate descriptions of the band of pranksters.

McGonagall, being the disciplinarian she was rose from her seat and walked towards the three culprits.

"You three. Follow me." McGonagall commanded in her authoritative voice.

With smiles on their faces, the Marauders rose from their seats and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall for their customary starting-term lecture. Before they exited the Great Hall, they turned to their classmates and gave a little bow for their latest performance then turned around. Remus and Sirius were the first to leave and James turned on his heel and snapped his fingers loudly. In that instant, all the Slytherins that involuntarily participated in the prank were transformed back to their human forms and James exited.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that this will be the most interesting year Hogwarts will have." Audrey commented, turning back to her friends.

All Lily could think was that her friend couldn't have been any more right that.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

Some remote place . . .

Darkness circulated through the air. Sitting on his throne, surrounded by his followers, the Death Eaters, was the Lord of Darkness, Voldemort.

With his elbow planted on the armrest, Voldemort placed his chin on the palm and his hand, prepared to listen to the latest reports from his minions. One approached his throne, bowed before him.

"Have you found a possible candidate, Stetson?" Voldemort questioned.

"Well, you see milord . . ." Stetson stuttered, but was cut short.

"I don't want or have any use for excuses, Stetson." Voldemort replied, "Now I'll ask again. Did you or did you not find any possible candidates?"

"No, milord." Stetson answered, not making any eye contact with his lord.

"Pity." Voldemort commented. "It seems that you have just outlived your usefulness for me." Voldemort unsheathed his wand.

Stetson froze in fear once those words came out of his mouth. He knew what was about to happen now.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort called forth.

A stream of bright green light illuminated out of Voldemort's wand and headed straight towards Stetson. Once the light faded, it was apparent that Stetson died instantly. Of course, that was the whole purpose of the killing curse.

"Now that we have ridden ourselves of that good-for-nothing nitwit, is there anyone who is willing to enlighten me with their discovery?"

At first none of his followers stood up, afraid that their finding would displease their lord. Silence filled room for a few minutes before someone decided to present their discovery.

"Milord. I may have found a worthy candidate, but I fear it may not be to your liking."

"I will decided for myself whether this candidate is worthy or not. What reason do you believe would force me to reject your so-called worthy candidate?" Voldemort asked.

"She is a muggle-born student at Hogwarts." The follower answered.

That brought an immediate outburst of murmurs from his fellow Death Eaters. Some even spoke out their opinions.

"How dare you even suggest a mudblood to our master?"

"Why did you even bother looking into a mudblood?"

"Did you ever realize the futility of your research?"

"Lord Voldemort would never waste his time with the likes of them."

"SILENCE!" Voldemort commanded, which his followers complied. "Though against our traditional beliefs, what does your candidate posses that is so compelling over others?"

"I have observed her for the past two years and her power has grown stronger since, and is still growing. It has not even come close to its full potential."

"So what? It is natural for one's power to grow over the course of their life." Voldemort replied.

"But milord, this power does not grow because of her lessons. This is a dormant power that has yet to be known by her. Her powers may be beyond count once they awaken. Even without her dormant powers, she has already an equal amount of skill as a few of the teachers

Now that really piqued Voldemort's interest. A student to equal the skills of a teacher at such a young age is quite an accomplishment.

"What school did you say she attends?"

"She is in her last year at Hogwarts."

"What teachers is equal to?"

"It is clear that her skills equal to the teachers of Herbology, Divination, and Arithmancy. I know that bit of information may seem a bit insignificant, but she is becoming fairly close to mastering Charms."

"Hogwarts you say. Is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher still there?"

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, that old bat."

"I'm afraid he is still there, but is not teaching any longer. The Ministry of Magic has made him the Hogwarts Headmaster a few years ago."

"Really? How fascinating." Deep inside, Voldemort was seething. "What is your candidate's status compared to Dumbledore?"

"Honestly, milord, her skills are well below Dumbledore's, but if her power continues to grow at the rate it is, she may equal his skill."

Voldemort took this into deep consideration. The thought of a witch being as strong as Dumbledore was enticing. But the thought of combining his powers with this candidate and creating a child was just too good to resist. Though this seemed too good to be true.

"Your candidate does sound promising, but I do believe that we should observe your candidate to confirm what you say to be true. If she is what you claim to be, then you will be awarded for your discovery." Voldemort said. "Tell me, what is this candidate's name?"

"Her name is Lily. Lily Evans"

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N #2: That's all folks. I might as well tell you now that you won't be seeing anything from Voldemort in the upcoming chapters. His appearance won't be until much later. I'm planning to divide this into two parts. The first part will deal with the Marauders and Lily's 7th year and then we'll be coming to the real heart of the story. I really do hope you liked this chapter. Now it is time for you to review. I accept all reviews: the good, the bad, and the ugly (though would like to see more goods rather than the others). If you have any questions, comments, or just feel like talking, you can contact me via e-mail or MSN Messenger (I do have AIM, but I haven't been using that one lately). My e-mail address and SNs can be found in my Author Profile. That's all I have to say. Hope to hear from ya. 


End file.
